


乌飞兔走昼还夜

by Bio_Sapientia



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, uke!Aizen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bio_Sapientia/pseuds/Bio_Sapientia
Summary: 乌飞兔走昼还夜腊尽春回年复年Try to do sth experimental for a Happy-New-Year.
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Urahara Kisuke
Kudos: 5





	乌飞兔走昼还夜

*  
蓝染惣右介占据虚圈的主要原因是，他拍的文艺片闷死了人。确切一些，死亡人数是整个四十六室。

这尸魂界怎么也待不下去了。

在此之前，已有拍文艺片闷死人的先例。可全灭整个四十六室的无聊文艺片倒是前无古人后无来者，更是没人知道蓝染惣右介和他小得可怜的核心团队是怎么从骗投到审批都有声有色把自己的电影包装成商业片的。

小得可怜的团队由三人组成，蓝染惣右介、市丸银、东仙要。蓝染包了导演和编剧，市丸是副导演，东仙美术。虚圈里便有一位叫葛力姆乔的破面问，瞎子当美术真的没事吗？没事，坐在白色设计师高椅上的蓝染对着红茶哈了口气：我们拍的东西自己也不看。

他转过头问身后的东仙，你说我好看吗？

对方缄默了一会认真回答，好看，比筑前煮（那个东仙最喜欢的食物）还好看。

这对话似乎似曾相识，可提问的破面自己也记不清那是不是他们在玩梗电影；质朴的诗意应该是货真价实的。高啊，请瞎子做美术果然是高。

自此虚圈就没有人对东仙有什么疑问了。

*  
起初蓝染没想过要拍文艺片。他有一个相对私人安静的推特，给平子真子搬砖加班到深夜的时候，会发几句琐碎的推。

后来有人和他说那不是推特，是诗。

那人偶尔吸烟，喜烟斗不喜纸卷香烟或雪茄，爱一年四季戴着顶同样的帽子。绿帽子。他叫浦原喜助。

蓝染想，我只是发牢骚。

那是刷很久刷不到底的很多牢骚。浦原喜助建议他不如出诗集，他举了个栗子，说现在instagram上写写句子，换个复古打字机印刷体，整在正方形上发，粉丝乌泱泱来，阿猫阿狗就能出诗集。他吐了口烟，没什么道理你写的就不行。蓝染觉得，这般本心不诚，似乎有点不尊重诗本身。做什么事，不管是清规戒律还是搞歪门邪道，自己心里的念总是要真的、诚的，这样高山大海才会打开。

这么想的时候，他正从浦原手里接过各种盗版的电影DVD。那是浦原的小副业之一，你能通过他租到或买到各种灰色地带的小玩意。蓝染帮平子真子跑腿，搞黑胶唱片盗版电影胶片老相机和各种胶卷。

真是奇怪，平子真子什么都是一玩就会，把弄一会就精通，除了工作。

*  
蓝染和自己的小个子上司并不亲近，鲜有工作之外的谈话。但帮老板搞盗版DVD是上不得台面的事，有点像偷情，一来二去便成了他们俩的秘密。他们相对沉默的时候，气氛总是显得神秘。心情好的时候平子会让蓝染留下和他一起看电影。

空气稀薄的深夜，名字很长的希腊导演让平子真子睡得很沉。蓝染坐着目不转睛地看完了，给了它自己全部的耐心和涵养。端坐170多分钟，白墙上的投影黑了，职员字幕表的白字开始自下方像潮汐涌上来，蓝染忽然有了些情绪上的波动，通俗些说，他还挺想骂人的。

拍得什么玩意儿。

他起身，一旁的平子真子随呼吸稳健起伏，黛蓝色的夜幕即将拉起，窗外天快亮了。远方双极的影子朦胧，和他被投影照亮的脸像重曝一样叠在玻璃上。就在那一瞬间他有种奇怪的感觉，像是私人的和无数亡人的记忆拥挤在一起，涌向了那个巨大的昨日符号并一起等待清晨；又或者不存在那么多过度阐释，就是单纯事物以另一种方式被他看见了。

后来蓝染说，他之后所有的作为，都是想努力抓住那一刻的感觉。没人知道他说的是真是假。

*  
事情就这样发生了。

之后平子让蓝染去借DVD的时候，他会按着自己的喜好多加上一到两部，看完了和平子的份一起还给浦原。为了避嫌，蓝染每次都把片单背出来，省了掏出一张两种笔迹字条的麻烦。

上门唠嗑两句本是人之常态，“天气不错”、“近日忙吗？”，一来二去总是这几句话开场，而个中要诀是得让自己语气显得格外真诚，发自内心关心。但有一日，浦原忽然直白地切入话题，问他上次那部法斯宾德如何，要不要续借他其他的电影。

那正好是蓝染偷偷加在片单里的。

蓝染客客气气地接过袋子，装傻卖乖。不晓得，平子队长大概看了，要不我回去问问他，下次捎个话？

浦原的眼睛在帽檐下的阴影里打量他，隔着空气中的二手烟还是能感觉到的那种视线。既然这样，不如再问问上上次那个侯麦、特吕弗？帕索里尼我这里有渠道可以多进点。

那是那是，毕竟浦原店长的渠道。蓝染不动声色地回答。

*  
现世将迈向下一个崭新的十年，人类对可能到来的末日期待又恐惧的心情似乎也传染了尸魂界。有人说冬日夜长寒冷不宜做新年计划，但骚动的氛围又让人有了拍电影的行动力。蓝染打印了自己全部的牢骚/所谓的诗，厚厚一叠纸，拿着这些独白拼剧本。

删删减减最后只写满了一张纸。他用毛笔誊了一遍，字大，就变成了两张纸。

市丸无所谓，说你本事大，看你怎么拉人。蓝染在那两张纸下面又垫了一沓纸，成人拇指第二指节厚度，找到东仙，“啪”地放在他面前，说这是剧本。东仙就入伙了。

蓝染不是因为东仙瞎才选他，是因为他做菜好吃。支撑事业，吃得好很重要，就算他的剧本再不着调通篇自我感动喃喃自语毫无叙事性也不能影响吃得好。电影和吃是互通的。蓝染说，电影不是消遣是艺术，而按萨伊德所言，艺术是一种的“缓慢的政治”，可通过疗愈人性继而影响现实。

对这种毛病尸魂界有个明确的定义，是为了给拍文艺片的人定罪立的，叫“沉迷自我表达罔顾群众感受”罪。

*  
护廷十三队在蓝染一组晃到虚圈后，顺藤摸瓜端了浦原的小生意，大常客平子也被端了。蓝染借的那些，一张不差全算在了平子的头上，够平子队长多流好几年铁窗泪。

浦原出于求生欲，和新的四十六室讨价还价，说能把蓝染带回来。他说，这主犯团队在外，关几个旁系人士，难以服众。

四十六室一如既往是躲在暗处听着的，就一束惨白光柱直直自高处打在浦原身上。浦原寻思这设计，四周不可言不可视教人潜意识心生恐惧，光束打下来，死亡也像是恩赐，从这出来，不用套上枷锁，谁都会自己先把自己阉割了。

但总之一条薄命的自由身是谈下来了。

*  
每次蓝染出现，浦原都觉得挺赏心悦目的，对好看的人多些纵容不犯法，纵容蓝染到头来却不是。世间净是这般莫名其妙的事。

比如他上一秒还为了线索，对着蓝染故意摇晃的镜头语言犯晕，下一秒睁开眼就坐在了虚圈的夜里。

*  
“空荡荡的石厅堂，空心巨大的柳树床  
徒劳地呼唤霜雪，而陷世界于不义的旧君王  
我多想引剑出鞘，温柔地滑下你眼睑——”

*  
现在是人都能扯点所谓“日神”“酒神”的道道，浦原料想常年缺少日晒的虚圈由此必然理性蒸发，却没想到撞见一只虚都能吟诗。

你在吟什么诗？

谁说我在吟诗？吟诗俗气，太俗啦！

浦原盯着只有他膝盖高的小虚，像章鱼和蜘蛛恶趣味的杂交，顶着纤细如枝的足和似有喷墨功能的嘴：可我认识你，在游戏里你可不吟诗，你总是三百六十度扫射红色光线，在共斗极端模式里沾一下那红光就死。

浦原模拟了一下那个声音：Biubiubiu。

你们要讨生计吃饭，我们也是啊。我要日复一日Biubiubiu。

说着小虚似乎觉得自己命运悲惨不得志，像是消极地自嘲一般便要抬头Biubiubiu起来。浦原急忙拦下：可我想听你吟诗。

不来，不来啦！蓝染大人要求我们找东西，得快点找到才行。我要不停找四处敲向沙丘的深处挖。

浦原试图瞬步追上小虚：那位蓝染大人要你们找什么东西呢？

——待到月亮引来潮汐，银白的波浪将你我都吞没，那时就来不及了。

这样说着的小虚，快速地挖开沙地将自己埋了进去，转眼就失去了踪影。浦原挖开沙地时，对方以愤怒的Biubiubiu直直射出沙地表示抗议。

-tbc.-


End file.
